Delete
http://www.trophymanager.com/club/1783166/ Club Information Club ID Number: 1783166 Club Manager: Michael Reid Club Nickname: Reidy's Stunners Home City: Cleckheckmondsedge (a cross between the three Cities of Cleckheaton, Heckmondwike and Liversedge. These Cities are all near Leeds, West Yorkshire, England) Club Stadium: Quaker Lane Stadium Club History and Tradition Reidy FC is a Football Club on the Online Football Manager Game, Trophy Manager. Managed by Michael Reid and founded on the 31st of January 2011 at the start of Season 23 of Trophy Manager, Reidy FC have enjoyed reasonable success in their time as a Trophy Manager Club, coming 2nd in Non-League Premier Group 188 in their 1st Season as a club and then following this up with 2nd place in the Conference National Group 63 the following Season, meaning back-to-back Promotions in their 1st two Seasons as a club on Trophy Manager. They currently compete in the Conference Premier Group 21, a group in which they survived a closely contested relegation battle in their first Season in the Division, Season 25. This would be the last Season of TM Version 1, with Season 26 being TM Version 2, where the team are still in the Conference Premier Group 21. The club has great tradition in kit numbers. The strongest first team will be given the kit numbers 1-11, with the team captain always getting the Number 11, the club's traditional lucky number. Goalkeeper numbers are traditionally 1, 12, 13, 41 and 42. Reidy FC Reserves: The Reidy FC Reserve Team was created in the the 27th September 2011 at the end of Season 25. The aim of this Reserve Team is to give the youths of the team as much experience/routine as possible. Reidy FC Reserves currently compete in the Conference National Group 28 CLUB RECORDS (these do not include Reserves):''' All-Time Top League Appearances (from squad as of 23/11/2011):' : 1. 6.Danny Gerrard (DC) - 106 Appearances (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 10.Michael Blair (FC) - 103 Appearances (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. 3.Adam Prior (DML) - 101 Appearances (Season 23 - Present) : 4. 5.Will Gilchrist (DC) - 97 Appearances (Starting Squad - Present) : 5. 21.Marius Asheim (OMC) - 81 Appearances (Season 23 - Present) '''All-Time Top League Goalscorers '(from squad as of 23/11/2011):' : 1. 10.Michael Blair (FC) - 46 Goals in 103 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 6.Danny Gerrard (DC) - 24 Goals in 106 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 3. 21.Marius Asheim (OMC) - 23 Goals in 81 Games (Season 23 - Present) : 4. 18.Tran Nhu Chinh (FC) - 22 Goals in 54 Games (Season 23 - Present) : 5. 9.Howard Abbott (FC) - 19 Goals in 28 Games (Season 25 - Present) '''All-Time Top League Assisters '(from squad as of 23/11/2011):' : 1. 10.Michael Blair (FC) - 22 Assists in 103 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 3.Adam Prior (DML) - 19 Assists in 101 Games (Season 23 - Present) : 3. 8.Eligio Salussoglia (MC) - 16 Assists in 44 Games (Season 25 - Present) : 4. 7.Andy Peters (MC) - 15 Assists in 72 Games (Season 24 - Present) : =. David Horak (OMC) - 15 Assists in 32 Games (Season 23 - Season 25) '''All-Time Top League Production '(from squad as of 23/11/11):''' : 1. 10.Michael Blair (FC) - 68 Productivity in 103 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 2. 21.Marius Asheim (OMC) - 35 Productivity in 81 Games (Season 23 - Present) : 3. 6.Danny Gerrard (DC) - 32 Productivity in 106 Games (Starting Squad - Present) : 4. 18.Tran Nhu Chinh (FC) - 26 Productivity in 54 Games (Season 23 - Present) : 5. 7.Andy Peters (MC) - 24 Productivity in 72 Games (Season 24 - Present) '''All-Time Record Transfer Purchases (as of 02/11/2011):''' : 1. 1.Cliff Flitcroft (GK) - 41,000,000** (Season 26) : 2. 8.Eligio Salussoglia (MC) - 20,365,357 (Season 25) : 3. 9.Howard Abbott (FC) - 15,375,000 (Season 25) : 4. 11.Saelac Sieveke(MC/OMC) - 15,000,000 (Season 26) : 5. 14.Tony Miller (MC) - 12,049,054 (Season 24) '''All-Time Record Transfer Sales (as of 16/09/2011): : 1. Steven Quigley (FC)* - 11,845,800 (Season 23) : 2. Anthonie Boegheim (MC) - 11, 465,992 (Season 25) : 3. Anthony Sharpe (OMC)* - 7,426,028 (Season 23) : 4. Andy Miles (DR) - 7,000,000 (Season 23) : 5. Jamie Jackson (DMC) - 6,000,000 (Season 24) : *Player link unavailable due to: i.player retirement; ii. player fired; iii player's club folded. : **Transfer value recorded to nearest 100,000. True transfer value is unknown. Reidy FC Northern Ireland :Reidy FC Manager Michael Reid confirmed on the 17/11/2011 that the club would be venturing into new territory in the form of a second Reidy FC team in Northern Ireland, the country from which part of the Manager's family come from despite the man himself living in England. :Reidy NIFC will be created upon the start of Trophy Manager Season 27. It will still be managed by Michael Reid and as soon as the club starts, the Records of the club will be updated in the same way as Reidy FC is in the above article. Both pages will use this same TM Wiki Article